cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Jimboi
Big Jimboi is the ruler of the nation True Britain and the ex-Minister of Foreign Affairs for The Shadow Council and The Shadowhood, as well being ex-Minister of Internal Affairs for The Shadowhood. He is currently a member of Echelon, an descendant of both The Shadow Council and The Shadowhood. A nationalist first and a politician second he will not compromise the safety of his alliance (Echelon) simply to further his political career or improve his political image. Descended from a long line of proud Englishmen he holds a vision of what Britain should be, a Britain his ancestors would be truly proud of. He watched as the left-wing government of Tony Blair destroyed his beloved country piece by piece until he could not let it go on any more. He spoke out without fear of consequences from the "pro-tolerance" groups, those who campaigned for tolerance of all views and races but with the same pickets and chants knocked down those who's views were different to theirs. Not one for violence Big Jimboi took to the political playing field, re-kindling the people's will for a Britain they could be proud of, a Britain they could truly feel at home in. The people stood tall behind him and the left was defeated. Wars were stopped with Britain keeping its shores free from invasion and allowing its forces to return home from the many pointless causes they had been sent to fight for in the name of a government that treated the military like something on the bottom of their shoe. Britain's forces came home proud heroes to a country that treated them with honour and respect. Since Big Jimboi's landslide victory of 76.8% back in 2012 the forces have seen little action. Some became bored, they were the first to be sent to help the country of Hotstuff, an old ally of Britain's and a ruler who was crucial to Big Jimboi's international success. There were many casualties but the war was won swiftly with the RAF to aid the ground attacks and Cruise Missiles to reduce the enemy's ability to draw funds and fight back. The country was reduced to a pile of dust and those who died to help Hottstuff were kept close to the heart of Big Jimboi. He dreamed of the day that Briatin would finally, fully recover from the old government and would be prosperous enough to erect a Great Monument in memory of those fallen heroes. Many wars have required the involvement of True Britain since that first war but Big Jimboi's Britain has waded through the bodies to stand tall, victorious every time. Under Big Jimboi the EU was kicked out of the affairs of the United Kingdom and Europe learnt that, while Big Jimboi and his disciples were in charge, they would never control the Britons. Big Jimboi continues to rule under Queen Elizabeth II to this day, ever striving to achieve his goal of a proud Britain, a True Britain... Category:Leaders